War Points
War Points (WP) are collected during a match for completing various tasks. These points are used to determine ranking on the scoreboard, and influence the amount of Skill Points received at the end of a match. The leader-boards also have a WP ranking, for both individual mercenaries and whole corporations. War Point Rewards The following actions give you War Points (in order of decreasing reward): * HAV Destruction: 150 WP * Hack a primary objective (NULL Cannon): 100 WP * Destruction of a Large Turret Installation: 100 WP * Revive an Incapacitated player with a prototype Nanite Injector: 90 WP * Destroy a dropship: 75 WP * Revive an Incapacitated player with an advanced Nanite Injector: 60 WP * Kill a player with a headshot: 60 WP * Kill a player: 50 WP (NOTE: STACKS WITH VEHICLE KILLS, DOES NOT STACK WITH HEADSHOT BONUS) * Hack an Installation: 50WP * 2nd hack assist (NULL Cannon): 50 WP * Destruction of a non-turret instillation: 50 WP * Team spawn (Team members spawing from Mobile CRUs you own): 50 WP * LAV destruction: 40 WP * Guardian (healing/repairing someone when they get a kill): 35 WP * Vehicle kill assist: 35 WP * Revive an Incapacitated player with a standard Nanite Injector: 35 WP * Kill assist: 25 WP * 2nd hack assist (Installations): 25 WP * Triage: 25 WP * Team spawn (Team members spawing from Uplinks you own): 25 WP * Vehicle Intel kill assist (Scanning someone who is killed within 10 seconds of making the scan with Vehicle Active Scanners): 25 WP * 3rd hack assist (NULL Cannon): 25 WP * Intel kill assist (Scanning someone who is killed within 10 seconds of making the scan): 15 WP * 3rd Hack Assist (Installations): 12 WP * Team Resupply: 10 WP * Destroying enemy equipment: 5 WP Other Bonuses to War Point gain INSERT DATA ON "Intel Kill Assists"; "Transport Assists"; "Objective Defense Bonus". Requisition and Off-Map Support (OMS) Warbarge Strike: Strikes with damage and impact radii. Warbarge Laser Strike: Strikes with high precision and damage with lower impact radii. Warbarge Flux strike: Strikes with higher impact radii with high shield damage that can bypass walls. Useful for destroying clumps of enemy equipment. A strike becomes available for the squad leader to call whenever the total of all the members' WP reach the level required for a strike: * 300 WP = Minor Warbarge Flux Strike: Impact Radius = 50m * 400 WP = Minor Warbarge Strike * 500 WP = Minor Warbarge Laser Strike * 1500 WP = Normal Warbarge Flux Strike * 2000 WP = Normal Warbarge Strike * 2500 WP = Normal Warbarge Laser Strike * 3000 WP = Major Warbarge Flux Strike: Impact Radius = 500m * 4000 WP = Major Warbarge Strike: Impact Radius = 250m * 5000 WP = Major Warbarge Laser Strike: Impact Radius = 200m Stricken through text (Like this) denotes missing strikes according to CCP's design plans. Orbital strikes are similar to 'air strikes' in other popular FPSs and overhead cover can block all damage.